


庆溪山（9）

by nomoreme



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 16:58:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomoreme/pseuds/nomoreme





	庆溪山（9）

（9）新茶

本来可以盖着被子拍这场戏，就不用脱得这么彻底。但试了一次，不行，根本没有戏里该有的感觉。王凯说没事，该怎么办怎么办，拍就是了。  
导演再回到房间里的时候，他俩已经谈好了。他不想管他们是怎么谈的，二话不说，抓紧时间把器材重新架起来开拍。两人倒没怎么尴尬，迅速脱好，一喊开始就入戏。这回是真的入戏，眼神、气氛哪里都对了。孔导不说话，知道这会不去打扰他们最好，一个人站在机器后面看。  
被子掉在地上，他们就没有可以遮掩的东西了，两人只穿了底裤，拍的角度当然看不到重点部位，但还是露骨。王凯把腿环在靳东的腰上，感到他下身紧贴着自己，滚烫一团。他闻到他干燥的檀香味，动情的厉害，也入戏的厉害，抱紧他，边喘边说：“你标记我吧……”  
靳东抹了一把鬓角滴答落下的汗，根本控制不住力度，隔着两层底裤，当真一下下地撞他，边撞边吻他胸口和脖颈，那块腺体散发着属于他的气味，他真想咬下去，但顾念着戏里是一定不能咬的，也就作罢了。他也不知是演戏还是真的，就只想着吻他、抱他，把他和自己揉在一起，等到听见喊停，两人都是一身汗，床单湿濡一片。  
导演匆匆比了个OK的手势，迅速下命令，该收的收，赶紧走。室内的长枪短炮立刻收了个遍，排着队从休息室的门里出去，关上门。  
王凯这才舒了口气，抱着靳东的肩膀，笑了。  
靳东根本不用摸下去就知道，这孩子湿了个透。他也好不到哪去。两人躺在床上靠深呼吸来平静自己，王凯仍然笑着，低声道：“怎么办……我们刚刚在一起半小时，我就想跟你上床。”  
“半小时怎么了，”靳东吻了吻他额头，“只要我俩在一块了，只过半分钟都没什么。”  
当然，嘴上虽这么说，不是现在。他们至少要收拾一下，整理好自己，先回剧组酒店再说。靳东一边穿衣服一边想着明天一早又有戏，排得满满的，怕是要等几天才能找出空闲——对这事他也认真的很，不想太草率。  
王凯胡乱擦了擦汗，把衬衫套在身上，轻声道：“等过两天咱们同一班飞机去香港吧。”  
“当然。”靳东凑上去，唇角在他鬓边蹭了下，“香港你有什么想吃的吗？我提前订。”  
男孩看来是拍戏拍饿了，想了一会，眨眨眼。  
“香港倒是还没有。”他说，“但是现在我想吃火锅。”

扬濯没想到，原先还在担忧第二天该何去何从，一早就被一个电话叫回去——第一是因为扬太太的病，第二是因为扬清的意外。  
扬太太昨晚肝脏那块疼得不行，说是这样有段日子了，但昨晚最疼。她不太信任这边的医生，准备去香港检查检查。而原本去了云南的郑奉明，回到徽州的时候带了一身的擦伤，还伤了一条腿的韧带。他说，听导游讲云南丽江的玉龙雪山是个情关，古往今来总有痴男怨女来这里殉情。那时，扬清非要带着他往下跳，结果他挂在了灌木上，而扬小姐很不幸，从雪山的陡坡上坠落下去，抢救无效死亡。  
他说扬清的葬礼他会一手负责，风风光光的给操办了，并且给予扬家一笔极为可观的赔偿金，就算是对于没有能够劝阻扬清的补偿。  
扬濯哪里肯相信，从医院被紧急叫回家，一到家里就听见这消息，男孩二话不说，当着郑奉明的面，把玄关上古董花瓶给砸了一排，伸手又要去砸另一排，被佣人给抱住。但郑总好像也知道这男孩不信，他不信没关系，总有人得信——男孩没回来的时候，他告诉了扬太太扬清的死讯，扬太太拿着茶杯的手抖了抖，她说：“真是不幸。”  
然后往窗外望了片刻，端着一杯红茶，也不喝。午后的阳光透过薄云洒进来。过了片刻，她转过脸望向郑奉明，忽然笑了：“哎呀。郑总别站着，您坐，让我们小濯给您泡茶喝。”  
茶是周医生听扬太太吩咐，专门调配的药茶，降糖降脂的，味道却不像别的药茶一样难闻，带点特殊的香味。扬濯气极，当然不肯给这人泡茶，佣人上楼端着一罐茶叫他的时候，他正在自己房间里坐着发呆，左叫右叫不答话。佣人思量了一会，不知怎么想起把已故的扬小姐搬出来，说：“少爷，小姐要是在的话，也不想看见……”  
扬濯突然砰地把门打开，没说话，也没什么表情，抬起手就把那盒茶叶掀到地上。  
“我想是你们不正常，还是我不正常？”小少爷轻声道。  
楼梯上嗒嗒传来脚步声，是周方亭来了。他昨夜那场心梗和抢救，扬太太全当无事发生，要他回来继续做扬家的医生，又叮嘱他注意身体。周医生上来，看见一个茶罐躺在地上，满地都是散落的药茶，他抬起头，对扬濯笑了笑。  
“小濯，咱们不生气。”他蹲下身，用手一点点拢起那些细碎的茶叶，吹去灰尘，他说，“你看，那是个意外，郑总又不是故意的。你这样会让扬太太伤心。”  
这太反常了，扬濯睁大眼睛看他。然而周方亭还是笑着，把铁罐捡起来，茶叶放进去，压实了。递给扬濯的时候，他忽然凑近了些，几乎贴到他的鬓角，但他装作是一不小心没站稳，那一瞬间扬濯深吸了一口气，他听见了他在耳边吐息似的一句话。  
他说：“按计划来。”  
男孩身体颤了下，捧着茶叶罐抬头看他——周医生的意思是，给郑总泡茶，这是计划的一部分——但他不知道有什么计划，他从来没听说过什么计划。可是周方亭也不愿意再多说，直起身的时候，就恢复了刚才冠冕堂皇那幅样子。  
周方亭拍了拍他肩膀：“走吧，我跟你一块去。”

喝茶的地方仍然是在庆溪山的凉亭里，入了夏，蚊虫一下子多了起来，驱蚊液都不管用，剧组一人一个小风扇吹着，让蚊子站不住脚。但王凯昨天拍戏晾着汗了，有点受凉，这会总咳嗽，不敢吹风，靳东就拿个手摇的蒲扇给他打着。  
剧组都能看出来两人之间的气氛有变化，明朗了许多，气顺了许多。靳东是不介意别人看出来的，该搂就搂，该牵就牵。王凯介意，但他介意也没办法——导演喊演员上场，靳东顺手就把他拉起来，勾着他指尖，缠着他，力度挺霸道，不给他挣开的机会。  
导演见状咳了两声，那人就挺没眼力见地抬起头，问他：“怎么着，孔导也受凉了？”  
孔导懒得理他，准备开机。这场拍的是周方亭和扬濯一起，给郑总泡茶喝。周医生可以坐在了郑总旁边，扬濯坐对面，和郑总之间隔了一张石桌和许多热蒸汽，可望而不可即。  
郑奉明确定这个年轻医生是故意的，他觉得自己甚至在这医生身上闻到了某种味道，在小男孩身上也嗅到过——他俩没有问题是不可能的。这可不是个好消息，但这小男孩刚没了姐姐，正在气头上，一切都得缓缓来。于是他拿起一杯茶，扬手洒在地面上。  
“这杯敬你姐姐。”他说，“我用人格担保，那是个意外，你当然可以怨我，但不要怨扬太太。”  
男孩弯起唇角笑了笑，半是乖巧半是讽刺，笑得有点奇怪。然而郑奉明假装没发现那点讽刺，缓慢道：“扬太太的病你别担心，我会帮忙联系香港的医院。”  
扬濯嗯了一声，目光望着亭外那些半明半暗的云，显然不想再说话了。周方亭连忙把茶罐捧起来，打开的那罐，连带装成礼盒的两小罐，他说这是我调配的药茶，是扬家给郑总的一点心意，感谢郑总这些年一直帮忙。  
扬濯忽然眨眨眼，他看着别处，但听得分明。听到周医生这句的时候他心里猛跳了下，像是一束光突然刺进来，他立刻就明白了些什么。于是男孩站起身，挺拔而轻盈地走到郑奉明身边，手指柔柔地扶在他肩上。  
“是啊，”他笑道，“郑总你一定要收下啊。”

 

tbc.


End file.
